The Origins of Caldera
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Ever wondered how Caldera came to be? Or how Calderans are cloned? Well, it all started off with the young princesses of Calderania, Sorami the bold and selfless swordswoman, her sister Akemi an intellectual mage; and their brave warrior and childhood friend, Eisuke Hiiro many centuries before. Past Lives AU.


**The Origins of Caldera**

 **Part 1: The Two Princesses and The Page**

 **Purpledolpin05: This is sort of my AU version of Caldera's Origin stories, and shares some plotline to my other story 'Story of Evil' in which there was a character named Sorami Arashi (she is sort of Skylar's past life) This story also has mentions of crossover fandoms, such as Pair of Kings, Lab Rats, Lab Rats: Elite Force, and Best Friends Whenever. Moving on, I do not own Mighty Med but I do own my Original Characters.**

 **This story is somewhat a tie-in and a prequel of my friend, TKDP's story "Ghost of Hero's Past" and also cameos/mentions her Original Character, Isabella. Go check out her stories, she's awesome.** **Without further ado, enjoy Part 1 of the story.**

* * *

Once upon a time, long before the era of modern superheroes. Actually, long BEFORE Captain Atomic's generation.

A long time ago, even long before the planet of superheroes Caldera came to be, there was once a kingdom known as Calderania, ruled by a wise king, his loyal and lovely queen, and their two lovely daughters. They were really open-minded and accepting towards their people.

The kingdom was not seen on a map, and was hidden out of plain sight from humans. Calderania had neighbor-islands around the coasts: a Tryclopses island by the name of Cornea, an Island where the islanders are gifted in intelligence (Sununu), and their famous neighbor-island Kinkow.

Now, let's look a bit closer to the twin princesses of the kingdom, the Arashi sisters.

The eldest daughter was named Sorami (translate to Beautiful Sky) Arashi (translates to Storm); while the younger daughter was named Akemi (translate to Beautiful Sunset, since Scarlett is sort of red hence Akemi) Arashi. The kingdom was known for their heroic and generous citizens who were all gifted in powers (some are called 'Superpowers' or 'Magic').

Sorami was gifted with powers but her main talent was her fighting skills. She was brave, outgoing and is always doing the best she could to help others. She would spend her days running out to the forest outside the castle or pass by villages and see if anyone needs her help

Her younger sister Akemi, on the other hand, was more reserved, intelligent and introverted. She would prefer to stay inside the royal library all day and read through ancient folklores or spell books. She likes to cast spells and practice making potions compared to her sister.

The two sisters had a faithful close friend, Eisuke (translates to Glorious) Hiiro, the son of their kingdom's Knight. Eisuke's father was the King's Knight, and he would spend hours dueling and practicing his swordsmanship so that he could be like his father someday.

"Come on, Akemi, come and play with us!" A tiny 8-year-old Sorami rushed to the corner where her sister was reading a book.

"But I don't want to!" Akemi groaned at her twin, protesting to go outside.

"But it's no fun playing games if you're not with us." 9-year-old Eisuke went over and tried to persuade Akemi to join them.

"Fine…" Akemi hesitated before her expression softens when she saw Eisuke. Not that the young mage would admit, but she has always had a soft spot for the slightly older page boy.

"What are we playing?" Akemi asked.

"How about Knights and Dragons?" Eisuke suggested.

"Nope, because I always play the dragon!" Sorami hissed over.

"Because you've got surprisingly tiny ears and odd toes." Eisuke stated with a straight face while Akemi slapped his shoulder playfully.

"14 toes are not that bad!" Sorami exclaimed. I mean, there was a servant boy who would babysit the two princesses sometimes, a young teenage boy named Benji, and he has three ears (the third was underneath one of his armpits) and runs backwards. Why does no one judge him?!

"It is, whenever we play This Little Piggy, it always takes us half an hour." Akemi stated.

"6 on the left and 8 on the right. _Nothing_ about that is normal!" Eisuke exclaimed.

"Hmph!" Sorami pouted.

"Father said we should back by sundown!" Akemi hesitated as Eisuke and Sorami took her out to the woods.

"His Majesty doesn't need to know." Eisuke gave Akemi a teasing wink.

Akemi felt her cheeks turning bright red before she looked away.

"B-But Father said not to go into the woods!" Akemi whined a bit.

"We just need to be back before dinner, simple." Sorami nodded. She was always the adventurer, always wanting to learn new powers and to put good use to them.

"What are you doing?" Eisuke asked, he saw Akemi molding something out of mud. It looked like a human-animal hybrid.

"Sculpting!" Akemi replied. "This is a creature I made up, I call it a Dorenbosch!"

"That looks…great!" Eisuke admired his friend's figurine.

"Someday, maybe you can use your magic to make it come to life!" Sorami suggested, before sculpting something out of mud.

"What are you making?" Eisuke asked.

"It looks like a box." Akemi observed.

"I can see that, Akemi." Eisuke replied dryly.

"Tadah! I call it Azimeth! It's a legendary box that holds a super powerful relic!" Sorami made up a clay box.

"Impressive!" "Wow! I am speechless!" the two clapped their hands.

"Yay!" Sorami cheered, clapping her hands before rushing to wash her hands off by the river.

" _Should we tell your sister she is a horrible sculptor?"_ Eisuke whispered over.

"Nah, just go along with it" Akemi whispered back.

"I'm back. what are you two talking about?" Sorami returned from her quick trip.

"Nothing!" the page boy and the young princess replied.

"Hey, have you heard? My dad told me that there's this kingdom called Centium, and the kingdom just declared war with Crossbow Kingdom!" Eisuke told his friends.

"How did _THAT_ happen?!" Sorami exclaimed.

"Well, rumor has it that a cannon was launched directly at Crossbow Kingdom's military setting." Eisuke replied.

"Wow. That was incredibly…irrational." Akemi blinked.

"Hey guys!" Sorami called out.

"What is it?" Akemi asked.

"Do you think that we will forever be best friends?" Sorami asked, lying on the grass.

"Why not? I mean I have been sticking with you girls for a long time!" Eisuke laughed.

"Yup! Let's all be best friends forever!" Akemi nodded.

"Pinky promise?" Sorami grinned.

"That's so childish!" Eisuke groaned. Being the oldest among the trio, he would try to be the mature one of the team (which often fails and gets them into trouble sometimes).

"Do it! Or we will cut you off the team." Akemi threatened. Eisuke gulped, dealing with an angry Akemi was as awful as having to wake Sorami up from her sleep.

"Fine, best friends. Forever." Eisuke nodded, as they all pinky-promised.

"We're like a trio! Eisuke is the Knight, Akemi is the Mage and I'm the Swordswoman!" Sorami declared in an eager tone.

"Hhm I rather like being a Knight." Eisuke nodded.

"And I think Mage fits me since I am more interested in magic and potions-making." Akemi thought for a moment before she nodded.

The three kids all looked at the sky before they all laughed happily.

"We should get back, I mean Akemi has the biggest appetite!" Eisuke joked, before Akemi zapped him with her powers.

"HEY! I am telling the TRUTH!" Eisuke whined before Akemi electrocuted the young page boy again.

"Aw, you two would make the cutest couple." Sorami joked.

"DO NOT!" The other two looked at each other before they blushed deeply.

* * *

 **Eh, this story is probably a 10-part story. This is somewhat my version of how Caldera came to be. My theory was that WHAT IF Caldera was part of Earth many, many centuries ago before it became a planet for superheroes. Sorami was kind of popular since she somewhat started the revolution against Queen/Princess Isabella of Coldstone in Story of Evil, and the first person to kill Isabella. Also, some references of Pair of Kings were mentioned since I imagined the hidden kingdoms (including Kinkow and other neighbor kingdoms) the islanders had some kind of powers, so why not?**

 **Sorami is basically based off Skylar Storm (hence, Arashi), with Akemi as her younger reserved and intellectual sister (based on Scarlett) with Eisuke (based on Experion, since I ship Scarion, so maybe Akemi/Eisuke were the past lives version of Scarlett/Experion)**

 **My other story, Children of Evil (I need to finish that story, I guess you can say this is a timeline where all the current characters once shared a past life at one point) was mentioned since Jones might have indirectly started a war with the Crossbow Kingdom (so yeah, guess who's the crown queen?) and the irony with Present Day Canon is funnier, except Crossbow ain't dead (Roman: yet) and it might be possible for my Frozen! Parody where Chase is Elsa and Leo and Bree were 'Anna' could be indirectly tied in as well. [The highlight of 2014 was when Chase supposedly dressed up in a blue dress and wore the Elsa wig, and sang to Let It Go XD] and Sakura used to swear a lot but it was censored in the original draft of how Adura became so popular.**

 **So basically, the Frozen! With Chase as Elsa AU, the Children of Evil (with Roman and Riker as the twins) AU, Stories of Evil! (with Isabella and Zachary as twins) AU and a bit AU where Princess Daisy from Best Friends Whenever are all co-related in this story dimension.**

 **Sakura: oh no, does that mean I have to kiss AD from snowman back to human, AGAIN?**

 **Me: I didn't say you have to kiss-**

 **Sakura: I cannot believe you, Authoress! (walks over to Snowman! Adam) You people disgust me, (proceeds to kissing Adam)**

 **Snowman! Adam: *blushes, feet melts into a puddle***

 **Sakura: HOW COULD YOU, AUTHORESS! (blushing) AD IS JUST A FRIEND! *Adam starts to turn human***

 **Adam: suuuuuure. (Thinking: because 'Friends' don't kiss the other one to break a curse and turn them human)**

 **Chase dressed up as Elsa: Why are you complaining, I have to pull off these heels.**

 **Zachary: (drops dead laughing) I hadn't seen anything this funny since my sister set one of our past life's uncle on fire!**

 **Leo: You know what's just messed up, in the Frozen! AU, it was basically Brase as endgame. But I would assume in this AU, Bree ended up with Owen; and that practically leaves Chase with either Reese or Sabrina.**

 **Tracy: can't be that messed up, in the Children of Evil AU, my crush (Roman) thought I was a boy for over 10 years, until he found out I was a girl. I was bro-zoned for over 10 years.**

 **Jones: Yeah, and in this AU, January turns out to be your actual-**

 **Tracy:** _ **GODDAUGHTER**_ **!**

 **Riker: that's not what the nurse from that magical village (Sakura's mom, Lily) said-**

 **Roman: I said I was sorry, Tracy.**

 **Jones: sorry didn't pay the child support. All because Bree rejected you in this AU so you and my sister-**

 **Tracy: (blushes deeply) JONES!**

 **Me: oh yeah, at ONE point of a past life, January was their biological baby. So uh…RODIE, YOU'RE A GRANDPA!**

 **Oliver: and to think, we always kid January was your kid with Jay or Roman. Never imagined it was true at one point of the past life.**

 **Zachary Diaz: Ok…you people are messed up. And this is coming from the same person who caused the Great Fire of London for my 213** **th** **birthday.**

 **Jones: YOU, SIR, ARE MY INSPIRATION FOR SETTING KINGDOMS ON FIRE!**

 **Ben from Descendants: (popping in) it's true. Jones and his friend Max set the Town Hall on fire by just lighting a candle. It was a candle, Jones. And you set the Town Hall on fire. [See The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger 2: The Isle Strikes Back as reference, Jones and Max along with their gang accidentally burnt down Town Hall]**

 **Daisy: why are you people complaining? Some younger kid sent her servant to kill me just because I was engaged to the boy she liked.**

 **Isabella: Hey, I am completely over Prince Sebastian now! I found myself a new man. (gestures to Billy from Stranger Things cardboard cutout) *sighs* what a man! But I still don't like you,** _ **Ditzy**_

 **Daisy: it's Daisy-**

 **Dr. Olivier: Shh, just go with it. Bad things happen to people that cross paths with Isabella.**

 **Isabella: Aw, thank you!**

 **Anyway, that is all for now. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Have a nice day.**


End file.
